Outcast
by emoweirdnation
Summary: Raisa has returned to Forks after a spat with her older "twin" sister let to her leaving the country with our favorite hotheaded shifter. Follow her as she tries to save her sister from making any more idiotic mistakes.


**Heya! SO as you guys can probably guess, My Sister's keeper was just a prequal. This is the real first book of the Outcats chronicles. It starts a year after Raisa's short visit to her sister, and now it's just that she's returning. Everyone has progressed in the past year or so and they all have their stories to tell. I know I had originally said that I'd alternate chapters, but I'm not going to do that. I'm just going to go with the flow and see how it plays out. It could be shit and it could be great, so we'll see.**

Even though it had been a whole year, she still couldn't believer that this beautiful man was sleeping in front of her. Paul Lahote was literally the center of Raisa's universe, and watching him sleep was one of the times she truly enjoyed being with him. She enjoyed every other opportunity she had to be with him, but it was peaceful in the mornings. Her eyes trailed down his naked chest to the sheet that hung loosely on his hips. If she yanked them he'd be exposed to the elements. Looking back up, she saw his silver eyes staring back at her, a slight smirk on his face. "Oh hush," his laughter hit her ears, making her smile. "How about we stay in today?" He looked down at her and watched as she looked like she seriously considered it before getting out of bed, no shame in her nudity. "As good of a proposition as that is, I have hunting to do today." He reached for her hips, but she was already in the bathroom and out of his reach. "Not this time." she called from the shower as she felt the water hit her skin. She had a meetin with Michael that morning and she didn't want to miss it lest he find something else to nag about.

` "You're late." Michael said without turning to look at her. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "I wouldn't be if you would tell someone where you are once in a while instead of invading my mind while I'm sleeping." He turned in his chair to face her, all humor written away, though she never saw it there to begin with. "Have you had any luck in finding my sister?" She groaned, falling ungracefully into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You know, for an amazing and powerful archangel, you can't find one person? How is that?" He looked at her with a straiht expression. "I cannot find her if she's in a body that prevents that from happening. Camoflauge was her specialty." Raisa rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it has come to my attention that you've been here a year now and you barely leae your room. Is that mortal really that interesting?" She felt her face heat up as a sly smile creeped onto his face, accompanied by a slight chuckle. "Calm down. I was only making fun." She put her rifle down on the floor. She didn't pay attention which one she grabbed when she walked out the door to find Michael before her hunt. "Speaking of sisters, yours is back to getting herself into a mess." Raisa raised an eyebrow, about to ask when there was the sound of a gun. Groaning, she turned towards the door. "Idiots."

"Exactly HOW did you think he was a bear?!" Raisa yelled as she glared at one of her hunting mates. Artim, the youngest of the group, looked her in her eyes. He would not be talked down to by a woman. "He's fucking huge. How can I not?" He smirked as she stood up straight, sure she had won this argument before a sharp pain went across his face. "YOU IDIOT!" she shrieked as she lunged at him, only to be held back by the arms of Michael. The gunshot had been Artim's gun going off after he had shot Paul. Michael held her squirming body as she tried to attack Artim. "I think it's best if you leave, Artim." The man wiped his bleeding lip as he turned to leave. Raisa paced the floor in the hospital and rubbed her hands together. She had never been so nervous in her life. With the potency of the bullets she used, she was more than thankful that he wasn't dead. She had given up her title as an assassin of the supernatural and became a hunter. A lot of humans thought that neither job was necessary, but that was never the case. Escaped supernaturals are a danger to themselves and all around them, both human and non. Michael tapped her shoulder when he heard the thoughts of a nearby doctor. The woman approcahed them, "_Sei signorina Raisa?"_ Raisa nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, "_Lui è perfettamente a posto. Fortunatamente, il proiettile non ha colpito ovunque dannoso. Si dovrebbe fare il pieno recupero."_ She nearly fell to her knees when she heard that. "_Vi ringrazio tanto."_ The doctor smiled and walked off to her next patient.

Raisa sat in the window and sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had to fly Paul all the way to Italy for him to get help since the hospital in Russia was understaffed and was a hospital for criminals. Michael had left to the Vatican and she was all alone. "Raisa?" It wasn't just the voice that she had heard. It was the feeling that she got. One of utter dread and anger, that caused her to turn around. "Alice," she said as she looked at the small brunette, a fake smile plastered on both their faces. "What ar you doing here?" Raisa smiled, "I was going to ask you the same thing. It's family business that I came here for." Alice was going to say something else when they were interrupted. "_Signora. Egli sta gettando le cose nella stanza e ha detto che se lui non vede te in questo momento, le cose sarebbero violenti._" It was as if Aloce did not exist anymore as Raisa hurried behind the young nurse. She knew how Paul could get when he was mad, but she was also a little glad it wasn't at her this time. At least he was alright.

_Sei signorina Raisa? _**Are you Ms. Raisa?**

_Lui è perfettamente a posto. Fortunatamente, il proiettile non ha colpito ovunque dannoso. Si dovrebbe fare il pieno recupero. _**He's perfectly okay. Happily, the bullet didn't hit anywhere harmful. He should make full recovery.**

_Vi ringrazio tanto._** Thank you so much.**

_Signora. Egli sta gettando le cose nella stanza e ha detto che se lui non vede te in questo momento, le cose sarebbero violenti. _**Ma' is throwing things in the room and he said that if he does not see you right now, things would get violent.**


End file.
